Fallen Together
by InsertXUsernameXHereX
Summary: Luce chose Cam, and is going to start a new life with him, starting with getting a new house. They go through a few bumps in the road, but everything will turn out alright, right? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfic ever, so it might not be great, but thanks for clicking on it anyway! I hope you enjoy!**

** I do not own anything but this story-line.**

* * *

His arms wrap around me in a familiar manner, a welcome inviting way. I feel his mouth against my hair as he whispers

"I'm so glad you chose me."

I giggle for a short moment, then respond with:

"I'm so glad I chose you, too" As soon as I finish that sentence, Cam's mouth is on my neck, leaving tiny whispers of kisses. Daniel would never be so bold. He wouldn't even hug me even after we were sure that nothing would happen. He pushes the shoulder of my t-shirt down, trying to get more skin. I push him away lightly.

"Cam...we're outside. Everybody can see us. I want to make a new impression on the new neighbors, and I'm pretty sure that if we start getting hot and heavy, they won't be very happy."

"Sorry Luce. It's so hard control myself sometimes. But I won't push." I small smile crosses over his features.

"It's not that, It's just that we are outside. You know I like it when you kiss me." I tell him, I need to make sure that he knows that I'm only pushing him away right now, not forever.

I lace my hands together on the back of his neck and step on my toes so I can easily kiss his lips. He still bends down a little, to take some of the strain off my legs. When our lips touch, it's soft, gentle, caring, but I can feel Cam holding back. He had to wait a year for me to tell him that I had finally made a derision. That I had chosen him. Now, for me to never go farther then kiss him, it must be killing him. Don't get me wrong, I want to go little farther. I can't go all the way yet. I'm not ready, and I hope that someday when I actually do, do something more than closed mouth kissing, that both of us will be able to hold back as well as Cam is holding back right now. When we pull away from each other, Cam envelopes my small hand in his, and tugs me slightly forward, making me look up at the new house that stands before me. Its a modern looking condo, Cam bought it money that he had hiding away somewhere. Iv'e never seen the inside of it, and that thought has little nervous butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. He tugs me lightly forward again, trying to get my feet moving toward the door.

"Come on, Luce. You're going to love it." Cam states.

His words snap me into motion as I let my excitement fuel my feet.

When we reach the door, Cam doesn't make a move to open it instead he says:

"Ready to start our lives together?"

I forget about the fact that we are only eighteen, and I am so totally ready to be living with Cam.

"Most defiantly." I state.

"Will you do the honors?" He asks.

I do. I open the door, and a gasp escapes me as I see what is inside.

* * *

**Well, that's it for my first fanfic! I hope you liked the first chapter, I'll update if I get reviews and all that junk :D**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Ours

From the outside, it just looks like a normal condo. On the inside, as soon as I take not one step, I can tell that, that is not the case. It's huge. Everything looks like it came from the old Victorian age. Somehow managing not to look old. I am unbelievably in love with it. I run into Cam's arms smiling the biggest smile that I have ever smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asks me.

"I love it!" I exclaim. Then I add, "But how?"

"Don't underestimate me, Lucinda." His words should sound serious, but when he spins me around and tangles a hand in my hair I know that he is joking. When he lets me down he doesn't let me go completely, keeping a hold on my hand.

"Why don't you go take a tour. I'll be here when you're done. Pay special attention to the third room on the left. Top floor. He winks just before I turn.

I take a tour of the whole house, all through, it takes me about half-an-hour. I save the third room on the left for last. Wanting to keep the surprise for last. The door closed when I approach it. Taking a deep breath, I step inside.

It's the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. It's painted dark purple. The bed.

The freaking bed.

Covered with a sparkling sliver bedspread, it has to be a king sized bed. I can't help myself. I twirl around, falling backwards on top of it. I stay on the bed for a while, before I notice a number of doors on the far wall. I push open all of them. One, turns out to be a full bathroom, housing a shower with multiple nozzles that I can't wait to try out, another, a walk in closet, filled with all of my clothes, plus more. The last door, another bedroom. This one is plain. The bed is as big as mine, but covered with a simple black bed-spread. This must be where Cam sleeps. Another small smile comes to me, he's being such a gentleman. Making sure I don't feel pressured into doing anything I don't want to.

After marveling at the bedrooms for a little while longer, I go back downstairs to see Cam. He's sitting at the long dining room table, sipping on something that looks a little like wine.

"So? Thoughts on the place?" He asks me.

"It is the prettiest place I have ever been. I'm so shocked that It's ours."

He looks down, his face turning red as he wraps his hands around my hips, pulling me to him. My hands instinctively each his forearms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

He bends his head down, kisses my forehead, kisses my nose, and my eyes eyes flutter close waiting for his lips to fall upon mine, but that moment doesn't come, fore he pulls away from me, hands on my shoulders.

"This house isn't the only thing that's ours."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This life. It's ours." His eyes are closed while he says this, and I can feel my stomach clench at the way he looks right now. so calm. So beautiful.

I lean up and kiss him. His hands move to my cheeks, and it feels so good. I'm so caught up in the way he makes me feel before I realize what I am doing, I lick his bottom lip, practically begging him to take things a little farther. A small grunt escapes his lips he pulls away.

My stomach drops, and I look at my feet.

"You-"

"I have things to attend to, I'll see you in an hour or so, okay?" Cam blurts quickly.

I don't have time to respond before he's out of the room. I still haven't looked up from my feet.

* * *

**So, second chapter. It's a little longer, did you like it? Thanks for the 2 reviews I got :D Now, I have a question. How is my grammar? I've been trying to clean it up lately. Anyway, review if you feel like it, I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Wanted To

**I found myself being very board today, so here be the 3 chapter of Fallen Together. It's a little longer, I hope you like it.**

**I realize that I forgot to put this in the last chapter, even though it's pretty obvious that I am not Lauren Kate.**

**I don't own anything but the story line.**

* * *

I haven't seen Cam in four hours, I don't know where he has gone, and I don't bother looking for him. I can still feel fire burning my cheeks. I don't believe that my shame will ever go away. Cam rejected me. All this time, I thought that he was the one holding back. I thought that the reason that we never did anything was because that I wasn't ready. No. Cam just doesn't...he doesn't. That's why he has a separate bedroom he doesn't even want to fall asleep with me.

_"I'm sorry Luce, it's just hard to keep control when I'm with you."_

He's told me that so many times. He said something like that not eight hours ago. What the hell changed? He seemed to be keeping control damn well a few hours ago. A tear slips down my cheek before I can stop it. I'm angry at myself for crying. So, instead of crying, I go to the fridge, because I realize that I am starving.

The fridge is stocked full of all my favorites, but instead of making something that I love, I find myself making Cam's favorite. I haven't made it in a while, but chicken potatoes and gravy doesn't take a master chef. It takes me about an hour to make, and right when I put everything on the table, I hear Cam come through the front door. I don't go to meet him, instead, I plate up my food and sit down.

"Lucinda?" Cam's voice carries through the house easily.

I don't answer him, but I notice that some fresh tears are dropping on my plate.

He finds me a moment later.

"Something smells good! You made-" He stops and makes his way over to me. In his arms he holds some white roses. My favorite. He drops them on the table beside my plate and taps my chin, trying to get me to look up.

I don't.

But that doesn't stop him from talking to me.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asks.

That's not fair. He knows that when he calls me, love I melt.

But this time I don't.

This time, I grab my plate and I go to leave.

With a small sigh, he lets me go, no taking my hand and asking me to stay. No pushing me to talk to him. He just lets me go.

...

I don't know what time I came to my room last night. I don't know what time I crawled into my bed, but I know that I didn't care enough to change my clothes, and that I didn't notice when Cam came into my room and put the roses in a beautiful intricate vase, and placed them on my bedside table. I also notice that Cam has taken away my dirty plate from last night.

I feel gross, I can feel the sheen layer of oil on my body from all the sweat that has collected over the night. My hair sticks to the back of my neck when I walk to the shower. When I walk in the stall, I press a line of buttons, and hot water sprays from all the nozzles, Washing my terrible night away. I don't know how long i stay in the shower, but long enough for my fingers to go wrinkly. It's worth it though, because now I feel relaxed, and I feel like I can understand my own thoughts. When I finally wander back into my room I open the door to my huge closet. Except that's not the door that I open. I open the unlocked door to Cam's bedroom. He stands there. Shirtless.

_Fucking. Shirtless._

And then there's me, standing in a towel.

"Uh, er. Sorry, Cam-I accidentally opened the wrong door." I mumble

"That's quite okay, Luce." I catch the way he looks me up and down. A sly smile on his face. I whip around fast. Probably causing the towel to shift, but I still am having trouble looking at Cam without thinking of the last kiss we shared.

This time, I open the right door to my closet. I still can't get over all the clothes that Cam bought for me. I love all of them, and after searching for about five minutes, I settle on black skinny jeans, and a dark blue tank top. Satisfied, I walk down four flights of stairs before I reach the kitchen. Cam is there. Sitting on a stool. I notice that he has started cooking my favorite breakfast, french toast sizzles on the stove. He looks up when I step down the last stair.

"There's my beautiful girl." He says.

"Hey." I reply quietly, not looking at him.

"Come here," He tells me.

"I'm good over here." I'm still not looking at him.

When I don't make a move closer to him after a few moments, I feel his arms wrap around me gently. I keep my arms at my sides, and he leans back, keeping a hold on me.

"Can you please tell me why you're like this?" He asks me.

His voice sounds concerned, and when I look up into his blue eyes, I realize that I can't. I need to talk to him. He seems so sad, so worried about me.

"The...I mean...I..."

"What is it, Luce?" He prods.

"The kiss. It was the kiss." I say quickly.

"What?" The surprise is evident in his voice.

"You didn't want to...I mean, I wanted to...and you, you pulled away and I-"

"Stop. Stop. Stop. You think that I didn't want what was happening? I wanted that so bad. And you in that towel today. Jesus. I wanted every single thing that has happened."

"They why didn't you continue?!" I raise my voice a little, pulling back from him.

"Because I don't trust myself! I had to leave, because I'm fucking snake, and I don't deserve you!" He has raised his voice as well.

I totally misunderstood the message when he pulled away from me. I thought that he didn't want me anymore, but that's not what it is at all. He wants me so much that he pulled away because he didn't want to scare me.

He's not going to scare me.

I place my lips on his. He's hesitant, but he kisses me back slowly, and I can feel the every curve of his lips. Things progress slowly, with his hand caressing my face. Slowly moving downward. My hands tangle in his hair, and before I know it, I'm on the counter, with my legs wrapped around waist. I open my mouth, and he holds me tighter. This time I know that he's not going to pull away. He's trusting me, but more importantly, he's trusting himself. I'm on fire, every place he touches ignites. It's the warmest I've ever been but I'm not warm enough. So many places that are covered in fabric. I reach for his black shirt.

"Off" I whisper against his lips.

His mouth is on my neck, just like it was yesterday, but his kisses aren't light. They are real. Full of want and need.

"No." He shakes his head. "We have to stop." He adds, pulling away from me.

"Why? I don't want to stop." I say breathlessly.

"Exactly. That is why we need to. You won't tell me to stop, and you aren't ready." We sit back down on a stool. I settle down on his lap, his chin on my shoulder. I am still on fire. I'm burning. Just like the forgotten french toast smoking on the burner.

* * *

**And the third chapter everybody. YAY! WOO. Because I'm sure the two people that read this were so very excited to see that I updated this. Anyway, as always, read, review, blah, blah, blah.**


	4. Chapter 4: You Look Hot

**Again, I am REALLY board, so I guess I can try to write a forth chapter, I don't really know what I want to happen just yet, but I know at some point I am going to introduce Daniel to the story (DRAMA) I might change the rating, even though I don't plan on getting too graphic, so maybe. And by the way...the one review I got for the last chapter...AWWW. It's awesome that even though you ship Daniel and Luce, you still like this.**

**Again, I don't own anything but the storyline **

* * *

The night is dark, but it's not cold like it usually is. The small chill is inviting, and I am calm. My eyes fall closed, maybe for hours, minutes, seconds, I don't really know, I have lost track of time. A twig snaps, and Daniel is in front of me. But it doesn't look like him. His eyes are full of anger.

I'm scared. I am scared of Daniel. I don't know how he found me, and I don't know why he has such anger in his eyes, but I am scared, scared, scared.

"Cam!" I scream his name over and over and over again. I need Cam. With Daniel looming over me like this, all I can think is how I need Cam.

"Luce, I'm right here. Please stop screaming." It's strange, it's Daniels mouth that is moving, but his voice is not the voice I hear. It's Cam's.

"Wake up!" Daniel yells with Cam's voice.

And I do.

I'm still in the middle of yelling his name when I realize that my eyes are open and my throat is so, so raw.

Cam realizes that I am awake immediately, and doesn't waste any time pulling me into his arms.

"Jesus, Lucinda, don't scare me like that again. You were screaming my name for over an hour and you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream." I tell him, trying to hide the fact that my hands are shaking as I wrap them around his back.

I guess I don't hide it very well, because he doesn't let me go until they truly stop shaking.

"Lie down." He tells me in a soft cooing voice. When I comply, he brushes hair away from my forehead.

"You really should put your hair back when you go to sleep. You look really hot."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Temperature wise. I mean not that I don't think you are hot, in a attractive way. I mean, you know that I think your beautiful." He's rambling, and I think it's adorable.

He gets up quickly, and wanders into my closet, coming back out with elastic band to tie my hair.

"Sit back up." he tells me.

"Bossy." I joke.

He grabs my hair gently and tries his best to put it back without getting his hands caught in the knots that have collected over the night. When he's done he eases me back down on the bed, and kisses my nose.

I'm already drifting back off when he whispers goodnight in my ear.

It is my half asleep form when I ask him to stay, just as he his walking out. His footsteps quiet on the floor.

I know he heard me, because his footsteps stop and he says loud enough for me to hear, in my sleepy daze, but soft enough so that I know he's sorry.

"I can't."

My eyes are closed and I can't see his face, but I imagine him standing in the middle of my room, his back turned.

"Why?"

"You know why, Lucy. I'm only a scream away. Our rooms are connected, remember?"

Oh, I know but even though there is a door connecting our rooms, it is also _separating_ our rooms, and I don't want to be alone.

"Please." I beg.

If he hears me, he doesn't show it. He walks out, closing the door softly. I still fall asleep, and I imagine that Cam does too, because the house falls so silent, I swear I can almost hear the sound of his sleeping breaths

* * *

**Chapter 4: Completed. Was that good? It's a little shorter than the last one, but it's still longer than the first two that I wrote. I apologize If you thought that more was going to happen in this chapter. I actually really dislike this one. Oh well. As always, review if you want, but I won't hod you to it :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Cammybear

**So, I upped the rating to M. You should know what that means. And no, they don't have sex. things go a little farther, and I didn't know how far I wanted to push the T rating. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but the storyline :D**

* * *

The sun lit up the kitchen while Cam and I sat eating cereal the next day.

"You were screaming, Luce. It was so loud."

"What was I saying?"

I don't remember screaming anything last night. As far as I remember, I slept soundly through the night, but I woke up with my hair in a ponytail. It was a welcome relief, to not have hair sticking to the back of my neck when I woke up.

"Cam! Cam! Come here, I need you so bad. I want you to smother me in kisses. _Please_. I need you to. I need it!" Cam puts on his best "Lucinda" voice, but his laughter breaks it.

I shove him halfheartedly. "Shut up. I did not."

"Oh. So, you don't want me to smother you in kisses?" Cam puts on puppy dog eyes, and he looks so adorable.

"Of course I do, Cam. Come closer." I tell him. He comes so close, I can feel his breath on my face, his forehead resting against mine. My lips are practically aching for his, but he doesn't make a move to close the gap between us.

So I close it.

Cam doesn't react as I move my lips on his. He doesn't move his lips or his hands. I twist my head multiple times, willing to try anything to get him to react. I trail my hands under his shirt, loving the feel of his toned stomach under my cold hands. He tenses, and I finally think that he is going participate in this kiss, but he relaxes himself once again. It is when he is depriving me of himself that I realize I want him to go farther. I want him to touch, more _intimate _places.

I remove my shirt in one swift movement. Leaving on my bra.

"Cammybear, please. I'm aching for your touch."

"Oh, you did not just call me "Cammybear"" Finally, a reaction, even if it isn't the one I want.

"And if I did?" I challenge.

"I'm perfectly willing to forgive you." He states, but I finally, finally feel his hands on my stomach. A moan escapes me, despite myself.

"Oh, Lucinda my pretty little flower. All I did was touch your perfect little stomach. Imagine if I move them up."

He slides his hands up my stomach to the underwire of my bra.

I moan again, again as he moves his hands under, I and I almost scream as he caresses me. I move up to his lips capturing him in a passionate kiss. Shifting so I can easily lift his shirt up.

He doesn't stop me this time.

Things progress like that. But I'm getting a little nervous and I have no idea what I'm doing as I unbutton his pants.

I have no idea what _he_ is doing when he lifts me over his shoulder, so my torso is against his back. He plants a small peck of a kiss on my upper thigh, now right close to his face.

Cam walks straight out the door, walks a few feet, and only then does he strip down to his boxers, I also feel him tugging slightly at my jeans. He manages to slide them off while keeping me in the same position.

"Cam?" I question. My voice shaking. "I really don't think we should-"

"We're not. Don't be scared-Okay, well, you can be a little nervous. But I'm not taking advantage of you." He clarifies, without really clarifying anything.

"Cam, what in the bloody-"

Cam takes about ten steps backwards, and then runs at full speed. but not before saying "Hold tight, beautiful."

I hold as tight as I can, and Cam is keeping a light hold on my ass. Making sure I don't shift.

I see Cam's feet leave the ground before I feel it. I also see the the water before I feel the coolness of it splash up against my skin.

The pool is deep, and I'm still tangled in Cam's arms. I don't know how long I can hold my breath, but it's long enough for Cam to back me up against the edge of heated pool, and capture my lips in a tongue filled kiss. He lets me go as soon as I start squirming, my lungs longing for oxygen.

"You, Lucinda. Will be the death of me. You look beautiful even with your hair sopping wet, and your eyeliner dripping down your face."

"Aww. Cam. I love living here with you, I love sharing my life, I love relaxing with you, and I love-" I cut myself off before I say something I regret.

I can't believe I almost told him that I loved him.

"What was that?" He teases, with a sly smile on his face. "Because I could have sworn that you were about to say that you love me."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Cam."

"Yes, indeed in my dreams. Of course in my dreams, we exchange a lot more than just words."

"Cam, you dog!" I exclaim.

"I thought I was a bear?"

"Maybe, your a fox"

"Is that so? I don't mind being a fox." He tells me.

"Or, maybe, just maybe, your just, mine." I look him in the eye.

"I don't have a problem with that. But only, only if you promise to be mine."

"Cam. I'm already yours."

* * *

**It took me a little while to update this, I didn't think that anybody was reading this, I didn't get any reviews or views for that matter. But anyway. I hope you liked that chapter. And if anybody is wondering, I do plan on making Cam and Luce go all the way, but I don't plan on getting to graphic. Even just the little bit I wrote was difficult. Anyway what do you guys think about having the next chapter in Can's point of view? I could try it out, if anybody would actually read it.**

**Review if you have time. Reviews make me smile. Don't forget to answer if you want the next chapter in Cam's POV!**


End file.
